A Little Lust Before Lessons
by CrazyScissors
Summary: WARNING SLASH HarryRon. If you have read my HarryDraco story you will know that Harry and Ron had a little friendly encounter in the showers at the start of seventh year. Short. Will only coninue on request. References in Hate or Love


Harry was in Diagonalley buying his firebolt with Ron. He had paid and was walking out of the door when the alarm went off and he and Ron jumped on his new firebolt and flew off but the alarm was still sounding in his head.

"Hey…hey stop it…shut up…" Harry opened his eyes. Pigwigeon was zooming around the dorm tweeting madly. Harry looked at his watch. It was time to get up. He pointed his wand at Pigwigeon and said '_Silencio'_.

"Cheers Harry," said Ron, crawling out of bed and snatching Pigwigeon from the air, "What do you want, you stupid owl? Hey, where are the others?" Harry sat up, exposing his bare chest. Ron was right. The dorm was deserted. He shrugged and collapsed again onto his pillows. Suddenly he felt the duvet being torn from him and the next thing he knew, Ron was touching his shoulder, saying,

"Wake up mate!" Harry groaned and rolled himself off the bed to his left. He staggered to his feet and gazed at Ron with bleary eyes.

"I hate you," he said shortly and headed for the showers.

Okay, Ron admitted, he's cute. Very cute. But I'm straight. Fred and George would never stop teasing me.

"Oi, you. Are you having a shower or what?" Ron jumped and snapped out of his reverie.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming," he groaned. He looked up at the door to the showers and saw Harry's soaking wet head grinning round the door.

Ron usually avoided having showers with Harry. He usually waited until Neville, Dean, Seamus and Harry had all had theirs before he even got out of bed. He was worried about his feelings for Harry. When he came out of the shower, starkers and towelling his hair, Ron could always feel a slight twitching excitement in his pants and was very pleased he was under the duvet. But today he was already up and, in any case, it was just him and Harry. Maybe it wouldn't happen or Harry would not notice. He stripped of his boxers and followed Harry into the showers.

Harry was showering over in the far corner. He had his back to him and was rubbing soap into his hair. Ron joined him, careful not to look as he slipped and slid across the floor. He took a shower two down from Harry and started to rub soap and water across his shoulders and neck. Suddenly he heard a shower stop and start again. He looked up, despite himself. Harry had moved into the shower next to him and was grinning and looking up at him from under spiky eyelashes. Ron's eyes combed Harry's body, slim and muscular from Quiddich. Harry was taller than him and where Ron was thin and lanky, Harry was strong and toned. His cock was larger than Ron's. Ron felt himself twitch and looked up at Harry's face quickly to see if he had noticed, but Harry was squeezing his eyes shut against the flow of water and soap suds, and, apparently had not. Ron turned his back on him sharply. _Calm, Ron. Think of…spiders…Harry fought a giant spider in fourth year…cold kippers…Harry eats kippers…GOD. No, this would never do. Come on, think man-­_

"I think," said Harry, right in Ron's ear, pressing himself to his back, "I think I know why Ron doesn't shower with us. Is it boys in general or just me?" Ron's mouth went dry.

"Erm…well it's just…yeah just you actually. Don't be freaked out I'm not having weird sexual fantasies or anything I just…"

"Like what you see? I know the feeling. Well next time it's just the two of us and you walk in with a massive errection; don't bother to turn your back. It happens to Dean all the time. Because of Seamus, you know." His manner was offhand and he did not pull away from Ron. He ran his tongue up Ron's neck and inserted it onto Ron's ear for a second. His arms were round him. Ron lifted his arms and wrapped them around Harry's neck behind him, feeling Harry's upper arms on his sides and his elbows bent so that his hands touched his nipples. Ron could feel Harry grow exited against his arse and, at the same time felt himself grow higher. Harry unbent his arms and let his hands trail lazily over Ron's pelvis. One he brought round to Ron's back and began to massage his balls gently. The other he ran up Ron's length, so gently that Ron groaned for more contact. Ron turned around suddenly and attempted to press himself against Harry. But Harry stepped back, smiling at him.

"Can't take a bit of teasing?" Harry knelt at his feet, never taking his eyes from Ron's face. One hand gripped Ron's left hipbone and the other moved round to his arse, gently stroking his opening. He shivered with pleasure, leaning back but kept on his feet by the strong hand on his pelvis. Harry licked his lips and his eyes dropped to Ron's length. He stared or a second glanced up at Ron's face, raisings his eyebrows and then looked back down at him.

Very slowly he moved his head closer and kissed his balls. Then he sat up on his haunches and ran his tongue up Ron's length, suddenly very firm. Ron sighed in sheer ecstasy and closed his eyes. Harry licked, teased, ran his tongue over the forehead and gave tentative kisses. It was only when Ron thrust himself into his mouth that Harry took him at all.

Harry sucked slowly, moving his mouth up Ron's shaft and all the while running his tongue up the underside. Ron felt his head swim and let out a moan of appreciation. Harry pushed down and then ran his mouth up again, speeding up slightly.

Ron grunted and moaned as Harry moved faster and faster over him, pulling harder and harder. He let out a tiny spurt of pre-cum and Harry licked it up, apparently turned on by this. Then he began to move so fast on Ron in a fluid movement that Ron couldn't take it. He yelled and screamed Harry's name over and over and shot, many, many times into Harry's welcoming mouth.

Harry lowered him to the floor gently and moved over him, on all fours with an arm and a leg either side of Ron. His face was flushed with exertion and his cock was grossly exited. The shower was still running and Ron could see the water running over Harry's member. He growled in arousal and saw Harry's face contort with lust. Gently he turned Ron over on the floor and lent over him, his mouth against Ron's ear.

"Are you okay with…this?" Harry's cock played at Ron's entrance and Ron let out a long 'mmmmmmmm' of appreciation in answer. Harry moved into him, so slowly and gently that Ron felt no pain, only Harry's ragged breath on his neck.

Harry pulled back and then pushed forward again, slightly faster. When he did not push in again, Ron thrust up against him and Harry growled his appreciation. In one movement he had Ron's wrists and was pinning them to the floor over his head.

"So that's how you want it, is it? You dirty, dirty boy…" And he was off, fucking Ron so hard that Ron felt his ribs graze slightly against the bathroom tiles. Harry was plunging deeper and deeper into him and then, suddenly, Harry hit a bundle of nerves Ron hadn't know he owned, but that felt so good that he yelled in a complete frenzy. Harry appeared to find this very arousing and as he surged in to Ron for the final time, Ron felt his cum inside him and it was total bliss. Both boys were twenty minutes late for their first lesson.


End file.
